Meet You in Heaven?
by Keira-93
Summary: Takes place during the US Civil War. Right before Luneth and Arc leave for battle. YAOI. ONESHOT. LunethxArc.


"Meet you in Heaven?"

The scene before you now is of a regiment getting ready of battle. In the mist of it there are two men walking side by side. Both are rather young, around twenty years of age, and they wear the uniform for the Southern Confederates. This consists of a long sleeved white shirt under a light brown breast plate (for protection) and a long green coat, tight green pants that match said coats, and boots that nearly go up to the knees, brown in color so that you couldn't see the mud that they stepped, in daily, as easily.

One of the men, the taller of the two, had silver-white hair pulled back into a ponytail. His hand was playing with the belt that hung loosely around his waist that carried his sword, gun, and bullets. He was a carefree man most of the time and that was easy to tell by the way he walked through the encampment without a worry in the world.

The other man was much different. He was shorter, but by no more then several inches, his hair was a light auburn-brown that swayed in the wind as they walked. He carried with him a book, for he was always reading or writing something. He didn't look like the kind of man suitable for war at first glance, but he was fierce and strong willed.

"Weird," the light haired one said, "that this might be the last day that we spend together, right Arc?"

"You're being too pessimistic, Luneth. If you believe that something bad is going to happen, then it will because that's just the way that you mind makes things work."

Luneth shook his head, "I was saying that you never know what could happen tomorrow."

"I suppose," Arc said hesitantly following the other man into the forest. It was empty, everyone else was back at camp waiting for orders, writing letters to loved ones at last minute, or just trying to enjoy the last few minutes of peace that they had before all hell broke loose.

Luneth went ahead a little ways and climbed one of the thick trees; Arc followed but didn't dare to take his feet off the ground. "Come on," Luneth's voice suddenly came from behind the other man and he was pulled off the ground and up onto the trees first branch. Arc gasped shifting so his back was against something solid, that something being Luneth. "See, not so bad is it?" he asked.

Luneth had know perfectly well of the boy's fear of heights, but that didn't mean that he didn't like to taunt the younger boy every once and a while. Luneth slowly eased away from the man and swung up onto the next branch. Meanwhile, he watched as the other man shifted so he sat with his back against the tree, eyes closed, and book clutched tightly against his chest. He looked frightened for a few moments, but he seemed to disregard that his feet had left the ground for the time being.

Arc opened his eyes, letting one of his legs swing down to hang in the air, before he opened the book he carried with him.

Luneth smiled, he couldn't help it. Arc was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and he'd seen some good looking people in his twenty years. He wanted, for so long now, to push those brown strands of hair away from those beautiful brown eyes, to lean forward and press his lips lightly against the other man's. But he knew the problems that could cause though, so he never did.

Coming out of his thoughts he noticed that Arc wasn't actually reading the book, but was looking off into the depths of the forest, "What're you looking at?" Luneth asked.

"Nothing," Arc said shaking his head, fully aware of the slight blush appearing across his cheeks.

"Right," Luneth stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and slid down onto the same branch as the other man. He sat down and snatched the book from Arc's lap before settling in across for the brunette. "What's this?"

He flipped through the small book fill with page after page of writing, and the occasional sketch. "Is this a Diary?"

"A journal!" Arc snarled suddenly forgetting that they were in a tree and jumping at Luneth to get the booklet back. They fell from the tree tumbling to the ground as a mess of limbs.

Luneth hit the ground first, the book flinging from his hand as he hit the ground hard. Less then a second later Arc fell onto of him, hard, causing the man to grunt slightly at the added weight.

Both were frozen for a second until Arc started to push himself up groaning at the pain in his back. He paused looking down into Luneth's deep blue eyes that glittered in confusion for a few seconds before he blinked several times and found himself looking into Arc's clear brown eyes.

Arc was dazed by those blue beauties and before he could realize what he was doing and stop himself he had pressed his lips against Luneth's, just barely letting their lips brush against each other.

Arc pulled away eyes catching on Luneth's wide, shocked ones. Arc didn't know what to do for a few split seconds and just when he was about to push himself off the ground and run back to the camp, he was turned quickly over by Luneth so that his back lay flat against the forest floor. The other man straddling his waist.

Luneth leaned down kissing him back before saying, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Arc allowed a small smile to spread across his face at the sound of those words as he wrapped his hands around the man's neck and pulled him back down to kiss him again.

Luneth's lips pressed hard against Arc's this time. He ran his tongue gently across the elegant lips, and laced his fingers into the soft brown locks of hair, before biting down onto the man's lower lip pulling at it playfully. Using that as an easy entrance into the Arc's mouth, Luneth let his tongue pry easily into the willing man's mouth.

Tongues clashed until they found one another's rhythm and tongues began to slide together as if dancing. Arc pulled Luneth closer still until their teeth grinded together, causing an uneasy shiver to run up his back. However, Luneth only took the opportunity to slide his tongue deeper into the man mouth wrapping his tongue around his and running his tongue over the man's teeth.

They both pulled apart at the sound of a trumpet coming from camp. "Time...for supper," Arc said recovering his breath. Luneth nodded still straddling the man and his face still inches from the other's.

Luneth silently climbed off Arc and helped him up, letting him retrieve his discarded journal before he went back over to him and gave him one last deep kiss before they headed back to camp.

xXx

Both men heard the sound of the morning trumpet telling them it was time to get ready of battle, but neither wanted to move. Luneth had his arms wrapped around Arc's waist as they lay on the bed in the signal tent given to Arc for strategizing. He had one set of fingers intertwined with Arc's and he was using his other hand to hold his head so that he could look down at the other man, who was still half asleep.

At the sound of the second trumpet call they untangled their limbs and crawled out of bed in silence as they dressed. Putting on the same uniforms they had been wearing the day before and pulling tight their belts making sure their swords were in place.

Just as they were about to leave, Luneth grabbed Arc and pulled the man into a long passionate kiss. When he pulled away he asked in a whisper, "Meet you in Heaven?" looking the man directly in the eyes.

"Or in hell." He answered, "I just depends on where we end up, after everything we've done wrong."

Luneth smiled lightly and nodded before kissed his new lover once more. They walked out of the tent, neither one knowing exactly what would happen in the course of the next few days.

xXx

At the end of the battle, both men were found dead. Their were laying in the grass next to each other, hands inches from each other as though they had been trying to reach for each other one last time. No one had known about the relationship that had passed between the two men the day before but that didn't seem to matter. The two men were buried next to each other.

No one ever knew if they made it to heaven or to hell, but a lot seemed to think that all those who died in the war went up to heaven together. So we can only hope for the best.

xXx

A/N: Okay I was playing FF III with my girlfriend, and sister, the other day and we could totally tell that Luneth and Arc wold be perfect for each other. So I wrote this, I am not sure how good it is, although my sister says it's good (but she tells me that everything I write is amazing) so I want to know what you think. Please review.


End file.
